Sting Westclaw
|row2 = |row3 = 583|raritycolor = earth|Prev = |Next = }}Sting Westclaw was banished from his homeland after robbing dozens of banks and taverns. He's found a new home in the desert area of the Post-Apocalypic Wastelands. There's not much to steal there, but he has all the money from his robberies, his guns, and enviable aim. He'll be fine. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = 100% chance of instant kill|Default1 Name = A Fistful of Gems|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Unforgiven|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = A Good, Long Battle|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 100|Group1a Cooldown = 2|Group1a Stamina = 20|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Loaded Guns|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 30|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = You Dig|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 45|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 25|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Do I Feel Lucky?|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 3|Group2a Stamina = 25|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Dirty Stinger|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 40|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 22|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Aim For The Heart|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 60|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 28|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Make My Day|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 30|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Get The Coffins Ready|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 45|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 16|Group3b Text = self: |Group3c Name = Claw Fanning|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 35|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 25|Group3c Text = |Group2a Warmup = 1|Group3b Warmup = 1}} Trivia *Name, design, and skills are references to famous actor Clint Eastwood. **Eastwood starred in the movies: A Fistful of Dollars and Unforgiven. **"Do I feel lucky?" is a famous line of dialogue from the movie Dirty Harry. While "Make my day" is another line from the 4th Dirty Harry movie, Sudden Impact. "Get three coffins ready" is a line the Man with No Name gives in A Fistful of Dollars. *"It's High Noon" is a reference to the ultimate ability of Overwatch character McCree (whose design is also inspired by the Man with No Name). Category:Legendary Earth